1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
The terminal can also support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Thus, the mobile terminal functions as a multimedia player or a device and has more functions than before. However, it is difficult for the user to perform the complex functions.